


[Podfic of] Q and A

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which would you rather,” Patrick says one rainy night in November. “Be able to run a hundred miles an hour or be able to fly?”</p><p>Jonny turns in the bed a little. “Why isn't one of those options go to sleep?”</p><p>Patrick sighs. “Bear with me, Jonny. I'm going somewhere with this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Q and A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Q and A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112892) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1VnwJvQ) [4.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 10:14 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
